1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lotion applicators and, more particularly, to a telescopic lotion applicator for applying lotion onto hard-to-reach human body parts.
2. Prior Art
People are often required to apply lotions for protective or medicinal reasons to areas of their bodies that are hard to reach by the individual themselves. Examples include applying sunscreen or muscle relaxing ointment to one's back. For elderly individuals, the application of lotion to their legs, especially the back of their leg, is also troublesome since they have difficulty bending down to reach those areas. The result is that people either neglect to properly apply lotions etc. to those areas, or they require the assistance of another individual to help them. A proposed solution is the use of an applicator to apply the lotion without the help of another person.
The use of lotion applicators is well known in the prior art. More specifically, lotion applicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Although such lotion applicators are effective in their applications, they still have many shortcomings. One disadvantage is the fixed length of most applicator's handle. This limits the reach of the applicator and still prevents certain areas form being properly and evenly covered. Another existing problem with conventional applicators is that once the applicator is removed from its container, there is no means to remove excess lotion etc. thereon. This leaves the user with the option of over applying the product or having to wipe off the excess lotion with their hands or a paper towel, which can be very messy and inconvenient.
Spray nozzle applicators are also inconvenient since a person is still required to use their hands if they wish to evenly spread the lotion that has been applied to their skin. This is especially true when using such applicators for sunscreen application. Applicators that incorporate a roller attached to the dispensing bottle, such as those seen in some deodorant dispensers, may eliminate the need to use one's hands, but still do not allow an individual to apply the lotion in hard to reach places.
Accordingly, a need remains for a telescopic lotion applicator in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a telescopic lotion applicator that is easy and convenient to use, light weight and durable in design, and inexpensive to produce. Such a lotion applicator eliminates the need to ask for assistance when applying lotion to one's back, and further reduces the mess and greasy feeling associated with applying lotion by hand. Advantageously, the telescopic lotion applicator is versatile, in that it can be employed to apply a wide array of products such as sunscreen, oils, moisturizing lotions, medicinal rubs, etc.